Hetalia (Hetaoni) - Dance with the devil
by shortbreath
Summary: This is my theory on a few parts of the story plot. If you haven't played the game go play it. It rocks


Dance with the devil

Chapter 1

I enter a haunted manor that everyone said not to enter unless you will open your arms to death. I was with one of my friends on the second floor looking in the bedrooms. I have known him for many years. "Britain, can you go look in that room over there and I will look in this room on the other side of the house." said China walking away from me. I nodded not saying anything and walked over to the door he wanted me to investigate. I grabbed the door knob feeling the traditional pattern carved in the metal. Then I opened the door to the bedroom, inside the room there was the lady that the house was haunted by. She sat on the other side of the room in the chair. She was a very pretty but she scared me because I hear from Germany that he tried to kill this lady but it didn't work. I saw that her dress was dyed a dark where Germany attacked her. I slowly backed away from the doorway and everything went so fast I didn't know what really hit me. I saw her hand move and I was pulled into the room. The door slammed and I hear the door lock. I tried to yell out but nothing came out of my dry mouth. I closed my eye in case it was my mind playing tricks on me. I opened my eye and she wasn't there. I breathed out and suddenly shucked in. She was still in the room with me; instead she was behind me. She rubbed against my back and I was scared my muscles seized up on me. She lifted her hand and placed it on my eyes. I freaked out as she pressed her hands harder on my face. Then I felt her release her hand from my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see if she was there in the room with me. I saw nothing it was pitched black; I thought maybe she placed something over my eyes. I slowly raised my hands to my face and there was nothing covering my eyes. I started to panic and tried to see if blinking could bring my eyesight back. Nothing I did brought my eyesight back and I suddenly realised I was truly blind. I tried to find the door knob by waving my hand. I crunched my hand into the handle and I could feel that I had cut my hand. I grabbed the handle and violently pulled the door open. I hear China was walking in the hallway. "Britain your hand is bleeding," I hear China running towards me.

"No, it okay," I said raising my hand to my face and looking at it like I had my sight. "I cut my hand on the door, let go "look" for America and Canada." I said, lowering my hand.

"Okay? I never found anything that we could use." China said and I could hear his footsteps walking down the hall. I stood there I didn't know where to go. "Britain is there something wrong," He asked, I didn't know what was happening. I felt him grab my shoulders and shake me in worry.

"China, I'm fine," I pushed his hand off me. I tried to walk down the hall and I stay close to the wall so I knew that I wasn't walking in circles. I hear China's footsteps behind me and I tried to walk without the help of the wall.

"Britain, you're not okay," China said, he grabbed me by the hand. "Look at you; you are walk like a fool." I turned around and pulled my hand away from him.

"I'm fine!" I found my way to the stairs. I grabbed onto the railing gripping the wood almost making my hand hurt. I got the first floor and breathed out to relax myself.

"Hey, Britain" I hear America's voice to my left, "did you find anything upstairs?" He asked, I could smell the aftershave on his face.

"Not really," I said waving my hand in front of my face. I felt America grab my hand and grip it hard.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked "Did that lady attack you?" He asked me and I knew he was staring right into my eye. I pulled away from him.

"I only cut my hand on the door handle." I laugh showing America that I could see the blood that had dried on my hand.

"Britain, how many fingers am I holding up," He's voices sounded terrified, I knew that he had two fingers up because he always hand two fingers up.

"You're holding two fingers, what? You think I'm- blind!" I walked away from him and I think China was there. "Let find the others"

Chapter Two

I just held up my fingers to see if Britain wasn't wounded or something. Britain answered two but I was really holding four. China was going to tell Britain he was wrong but I told China not to tell him. I followed Britain into the kitchen where everyone else was sitting. I sat down with the others and Britain propped himself against the wall. I knew he was truly blind because normally Britain would sit down with us. I stared him down and watched him roll his shoulder. He didn't look at me and didn't tell me off like he does when I stare at him. Everyone was talking about the way to get out of the manor. Canada came over at me and wrapped his arms around me. "What is wrong, America?" He asked me and I looked away from Britain.

I gazed over at Canada, "Nothing, I'm okay." I said eyeing Britain again.

"Don't worry we will get out of here alive." He said releasing his arms, "Germany made this cool safe house in a room, Germany and Japan are up there this minute." I got up out of my chair and the others got up too. I knew Britain could hear the a shifting of chairs and he knew it was time to follow us. Canada led the way to the room and I was in front of Britain as we walked up the stairs. I looked over my shoulder and saw Britain was gripping the railing with all his life. We made it to the room Germany made for us.

It was a large room with a small kitchen with ten beds in the corner. There was another room that had four showers. I was amazed how fast Germany pulled this together.

"How did you do all this?" Russia looked around the large room. I glanced over at Britain who had found his way to one of the bed. He looked lost and didn't know what to do. If I tell him I knew he was blind; he would try to cover up even more. I was terrified that if we got in trouble he couldn't be able to fight with us.

Italy and his brother went to see if there was and exit in one of the basement floors. An hour later they came back bloody. Italy was bleeding heavily from his side and Italy's brother was sitting on one of the chair getting medical attention from Canada. Italy on the other hand was lying in bed and Germany was trying to stitch Italy's side up.

"For F sakes, Italy stop moving," Germany yelled at him. "America, come help keep Italy down." I ran over to the bed and saw the whole bed was a dark red. I placed my hands on Italy's shoulder and tried to calm him down by speaking to him in a soft voice. Germany was finishing up and Italy was so worn down he passed out. Germany pulled back with his hands in the air, "Oh my God!" He said collapsing onto the ground with his bloody hand on his clothes.

"Germany, go and wash up." Japan said, "America and I will finish up." He took a cloth out to cover the stitches. Germany walked away shaking and he opened the door into the bathroom. I looked back at Italy the bed sheets were so bloody I didn't know if Italy would live though this.

I saw Britain stay up from the bed he was sitting on. "I can't stand it; I'm going to fight that thing!" He tried to find his way to the door.

"Britain, you can't." I yelled out at him as he stumbled out the door. "Come on!" I yelled again.

"America, bring him back. That lady will kill him." Italy's brother walked over to me with his arm in a sling. I nodded and ran out the door after Britain.

God he was fast even when he was blind. I guess he was using the walls to guide him and he knows the lay out of the house before he was blinded. I ran down the stairs and into a room with a door that was wide open. "Is this the door he went into?" I said looking into the dark room. I saw the blood splatter on the wall. There was so much blood it started to make me dizzy. "Britain! Are you down here?" I yelled as I walked into the room. I followed Italy's old blood trail into a room that was full of bookcases. I saw a flash of light on the others side of the room. "Britain!" I was so dark I bummed into one of the book cases and lost my glasses. I found Britain on the ground and the lady he has fighting was gone. I ran to his side and picked him up off the ground.

"Britain are you okay?" I yelled and I laid his head on my lap. I saw his eyes open.

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and heard the voice of America. "America?" I called out.

"Britain" He hugged me; having his face against my cheek. I could feel the tears dripping from his face onto mine. "Don't ever do that again," I couldn't see his face but I could hear the worry in his voice. "Britain how many fingers am I holding up." He asked

"I don't know, I'm sorry I can no longer see." I said, "I have been lying to you, I never could see." I started to cry as well.

"I knew you were blind." America said and hugged me again. "Let get out of here before that thing comes out and attacks us," America stopped middle of his sentence. "Oh god." He yelled. "That thing is here." I could hear the sound of America's gun loading. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled out and I hear the bullets fire.

"America!" I yelled out, "What are you doing?" I tried to stand up but America though me to the ground.

"Just stay down." He yelled and another round of bullets fired. "I will take care of this." I felt a large gust of wind and hear the sound of book cases falling around me.

I hear this high pitched scream that came out of America. "That thing is gone, Dam it" He yelled out. "Dam it; I think the book case broke my leg." I hear him craw over to me, "Let get out of here." He grabbed me and then we got out of the basement as fast as we could. We got on the first floor and spilt out of the door way. I fell flat on my face and I tried to get up. I could hear America breathing in and out. I crawled over to him and tried to see where his face was. I held his head in my hands.

"America, it is going to be okay" I said, I couldn't feel the glasses on his face. "Where your glasses?" I smashed my hand onto his face.

"I lost – them" America yelled thought his teeth. "Okay, I like- blind without them" He yelled again and I could fell him shaking.

"You're not making a joke like that!" I stood up and grabbed him arm. I tried to dragging him up the stairs.

We finally got to the others. "What the hell, America?" I hear Canada yell, "Britain you're not hurt are you?" Canada asked me. I turned my head and tried to fake I could still see.

"Britain been lying to us!" America yelled at Canada. "He is trying to cover up that his blind." I hear America yell even louder.

"Shut up, America." I yelled back at him.

"Britain, is this true?" Canada asked me and I couldn't hide it any more. "China, what's wrong?" I heard China walked over to us.

"America did his holding fingers thing and Britain said two fingers but he really held up four fingers." China said, "America told me not to tell Britain he was wrong." I hear China's voice become worried.

"Okay, we will talk about Britain's blindness. First we need to help America first." Canada said. China tried to bring me to a chair but I pulled away.

"I'm fine I can find a chair on my own. Thank you very much." I yelled and walked into a wall. I hear someone come to help me up, "I'm fine!" I yelled and brushed myself off and walked over to one of the beds. I hit the side post of the bed as I sat down. I hear Italy screaming in pain from the other bed from behind me. He was awake now and this was going to be a long day. I couldn't believe what was happening right now. Our little Italy was in a state of pain and was almost on a metal break down; his brother was wounded as well. Germany, I know can't stand watching Italy in pain. Japan was trying to keep every one from breaking down. Canada is also trying to help but is to weak himself because if he's over working himself. He too was going to be a mess. America is now angry and was wounded because of me. I can't see a thing and my magic powers have not returned so I'm useless.

I hear Canada talking with America about his leg. "It's only a twist foot, your going to be okay." Canada said. I hear the others around me trying to clean up the mess we made. I could hear Germany talking to Italy in a calm voice.

Chapter 4

We were a mess there was no hope of getting out of the house now with everyone getting hurt. I saw Germany was crying and stroking Italy's hair as his was asleep. Britain with drawing himself from everyone and my twin brother did his best to help the others. "Canada? You should take a break, you haven't been sleeping." I looked at his eyes they were a red colour. Canada looked away. "I don't want you to become sick. Where all here and we are safe." I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I can't I will rest when we get out of here." He took my hand and through it off his face. "I'm sorry." He said helping me to one of the beds.

"No you need your rest and I would take no as an answer." I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the bed. He laid there and didn't say a word to me. He looked at me and then fell asleep. I laid there and watched the others. Italy had woken up and was screaming in pain again. I saw his brother try to calm him down now but nothing worked. I felt bad for Italy, he was the one that didn't want to come into the manor and this wasn't the first time he has been hurt like this. A few days ago he was bleeding head to toe from an attack from that lady. This time was different that lady was stronger then before. I looked over to Japan; he was sitting in one of the chairs next to Italy's bed. He was always so calm and never spoke out angry at anyone. I scared me that he was sweating and was yelling at Germany to hold Italy down. I looked over at the table were the others were. They tried to talk with one another but the mood was so solemn most of them had their eyes on the floor.

"Britain" I yelled at him. "Come over here." He looked to my direction and pushed himself off the bed and slow walked toward me.

"Yes, America? Britain strode on the side of the bed. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us you were blind?" I asked and I saw the expression on his face change.

"Because I knew you were going to worry about me." He said giving be a blank stare at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you."

I breathed in and grabbed his hand that was on my shoulder. "I will forgive you but going into that basement on your own was a bad idea." I said. He nodded at me and he gripped my hand.

"I'm so sorry for making you and Canada worry about me." He said again, "I know Canada can't stand watching loved ones get hurt and stress out in silence." He let my hand go. "Please tell him when he wakes up,"

"I will." I said as Britain walked away from me. He sat back onto the bed and I could see the tear pore out of eyes. He mouthed oh my god was he placed his elbows onto his thigh. He raised his hand to his face and began to cry even more. I couldn't watch him like this, I have known Britain my whole life and I never seen him cry like this. I closed my eyes and turned away from his direction. I hugged my brother as he kept sleeping next to me. I didn't know if I could lose my little brother to this monster. So I held him closer to me just in case I was going to lose him in the future. I opened up my eyes and saw that Canada had woken up. He looked up at me. I never seen the look on his face before and it scared me. He looked like he was going to cry himself. I took my free hand and placed it on his cheek. "It's going to be fine" Canada took his own free hand and placed it on top of my hand.

"Then I will say the same thing, "It's going to be fine." He smiled digging his head closer to my chest. Did I have the same look he had on his face when I told him that. "America?" He asked me closing his eye. "When we get back home what do you want to do first?"

"Well I don't know, thank the lord that I lived thought this." I gave a little laugh and I could see the smile form on his face again. "Then hug everyone, especial you and Britain." I gave him a little hug.


End file.
